EXO-Explosion Vacation
by rossirepvblikan.g.wonka
Summary: EXO dan Explosion goes to Vacation together to Sukcho Beach... semua member bersuka ria menikmati liburan mereka kali ini, layaknya anak kecil mereka bersenang-senang *summary macam apa ini* Read and Review please


Title: EXO-Explosion Vacation [Sokcho Beach]  
Author: uniwsdk  
Maincast(s): EXO, Explosion (OC)  
Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance, Adventure  
Rating: All ages  
Disclaimer: Plot is mine. EXO dan Explosion milik authornya n_n

Ket: Explosion adalah GB fiction bikinan author dan temen-temen author dan couple pair with EXO, keterangan lebih lanjut bisa buka wp kami .com, oh ya satu lagi ff ini punya temen hehehe happy reading ^^

_EXO K's Dorm, 12.53 PM KST_

Berisik dan berantakan. Dua kata yang mendeskripsikan suasana_dorm_mereka sekarang. Bantal, selimut, bungkus _snack_, semuanya berserakan di lantai.  
"_Ya hyung_ lempar _remote_ tv itu" pinta Chanyeol pada Kris. Dan _bandmate_mereka sedang _stay_di Korea selama beberapa minggu.  
"Tidak ada _remote_tv disini" jawab Kris yang tetap fokus pada ponselnya. Chanyeol mendecak lalu bangkit menghampiri Kris.  
"_Hyung ireona_". Kris tidak menggubris. Dirinya malah makin asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya.  
"_Ppaliwa_!"  
"Tidak ada _remote_tv disini"  
"_Aish jinjja…._". Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kris, memaksanya untuk berdiri.  
"Lalu ini apa?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil _remote_tv itu dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Kris. Kris hanya menoleh sebentar sambil berkata 'oh' lalu setelah itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Memang kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah bokongmu?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyalakan tv.  
"Dasar naga gila"  
"Oh _eoseo oseyo, hyung_" sapa Suho pada managernya yang baru saja masuk ke _dorm_ mereka. Terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya dan _tab_ di tangan kirinya.  
"…._Ne algeseumnida_"  
"Kau kelihatan sibuk sekali, _hyung_" kata Kris sambil berjalan menghampiri managernya.  
"Begitulah" kata sang manager sambil mengutak-atik _tab_nya.  
"Dan sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan" tebak Suho sambil menatap managernya dan Kris secara bergantian.  
"_Maja_" jawab sang manager sambil berjalan ke dapur.  
"_Museun_?" tanya Suho hati-hati.  
"Masalah jadwal…." kata sang manager sambil meneguk _orange juice_ yang baru saja dituangnya ke dalam gelas. "Aku lihat jadwal kalian untuk beberapa hari kedepan kosong. Kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk berlibur"  
"Really?" kata Kris antusias. Managernya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu kembali sibuk dengan _tab_nya.  
"APA? BERLIBUR? AHA! AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA! _YA!_ KITA AKAN LIBURAN! YEYEYEY" teriak Baekhyun girang. Lalu semua yang mendengarnya ikut bersorak. Dua _leader_ itu dan sang manager hanya bisa berdecak dan tertawa melihat anak buahnya yang _overexicted_.  
"Jadi kita akan liburan kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Suho.  
"Itu semua terserah kalian, dan aku menyerahkan ini semua pada kalian berdua". Kris dan Suho mengangguk secara bersamaan.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"  
"_Ne kamshamnida, hyung_"

"Jadi kita akan kemana? Eropa? Keliling Asia? Kembali lagi ke LA? Ke kampung halaman Kris _hyung_? Kemana?" kata Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Dan setelahnya, lemparan bantal berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahnya.  
"Kau pikir kita punya waktu banyak untuk itu semua? Manager _hyung_ hanya bilang beberapa hari, bukan beberapa tahun" kata Xiumin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mencibir lalu menggerutu tidak jelas.  
"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke sana" usul Jongin. Kris dan Suho saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.  
"Ide bagus" kata Kris  
"Pantai? Dimana?" tanya Luhan  
"_Gangwon-do? Sokcho?_" usul Kyungsoo.  
"Boleh juga. Lagi pula tidak memakan banyak waktu di perjalanan" timpal Chanyeol.  
"Bagaimana, yang lain setuju?" tanya Suho meyakinkan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk mengiyakan.  
"Baiklah malam ini kita harus _prepare_, karena besok kita akan berangkat pagi". Dan setelah itu sorak-sorai dua belas manusia ini membahana di seluruh ruangan _dorm_. Liburan akan segera dimulai.

_Explosion's Dorm, 06.44 PM KST_

"Huh capeknya" kata Chanri sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.  
"Ah aku bisa gila kalau begini terus! Tugas menumpuk, ujian, ekskul, latihan koreo, vokal, _perform_, ah aku lelah" keluhnya sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.  
"MANAGER AKU BUTUH LIBURAN!"  
"_Ya!_ Kecilkan volume suaramu, aku jadi tidak fokus membaca!" omel Sungrin yang sedang membaca buku mitologi di sampingnya. Chanri mencibir lalu melempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah.  
"_Arraseo, mianhae_"  
"Aku dengar EXO akan berlibur ke _Sokcho_ besok" kata Jangmi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.  
"_Jinjja_?! _Leader_ ayo kita liburan" rajuk Chanri.  
"Berdoa saja, semoga jadwalnya memungkinkan" kata Jangmi sambil berjalan dari arah dapur, lalu duduk di sebelah Chanri.  
"Hana _wasseo_". Suara Hana-manager Explosion menggema dari depan pintu_dorm_.  
"Manager _eonni_!" panggil Chanri lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Hana.  
"Apakah aku boleh liburan?" tanya Chanri menggebu-gebu.  
"Tentu saja boleh…..tapi tergantung jadwal yang sudah disusun". Chanri hampir saja berteriak kegirangan jika Hana tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.  
"Aih _eonni_ aku butuh liburan" rengek Chanri. Hana mengusap tengkuknya lalu mengangguk kecil.  
"Baiklah aku akan mengecek jadwal kalian dulu". Hana lalu mengeluarkan _tab_dari dalam tasnya. Lalu mengecek beberapa _file_ berisi data jadwal kegiatan Explosion.  
"Eum….sampai hari Rabu minggu depan kalian _free_" kata Hana sambil tetap fokus dengan data-data di layar _tab_nya.  
"_JINJJA_?! _SOKCHO_ I'M COMING! EXO _OPPADEUL_ WAIT ME!"

_EXO K's dorm, 07.57 AM KST_

Pagi ini dorm EXO K terdengar lebih gaduh dari biasanya. Semuanya karena dua belas member berkumpul disini. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing; mengumpulkan dan merapikan barang-barang yang ingin mereka bawa untuk liburan dadakan ini.  
"Sudah siap?" tanya Suho sambil mengangkat ransel birunya. Semua member menjawab 'sudah' secara bersamaan.  
"Tunggu, _hyung_!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian anak itu keluar sambil menggeret sebuah koper besar. Yang lainnya hanya melongo melihat kelakuan member EXO K yang satu ini. Konyol memang.  
"Untuk apa koper ini?" tanya Suho sambil menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.  
"Pakaian. Ini semua pakaianku" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Tak lama setelah itu _dorm_ EXO K dipenuhi oleh suara tawa yang membahana.  
"_Ya_! Kau kira kita mau kemana? Huh? Eropa? Keliling Asia? Kembali ke LA? Ke kampung halaman Kris _hyung_? Puahahaha" ledek Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun jengkel lalu mencibirnya dirinya.  
"Pakai ransel saja biar lebih praktis" kata Kris sambil menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus lalu kembali ke kamarnya.  
"Anak itu ada-ada saja" gumam Kris sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "_Ya_! Byun Baekki cepat sedikit!"  
"_Ne hyung_" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Lalu….kita ke _Sokcho_ naik apa, _hyung_?" kata Chen pada Kris, dengan tatapan super polosnya.  
"Semalam manager _hyung_ mengirimiku pesan singkat, katanya ada _minibus_ yang akan mengantar kita ke _Sokcho_. Sepertinya manager _hyung_ sudah menyiapkan ini semua" timpal Suho. Semua yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham.  
"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita berangkat" kata Kris sambil melihat arloji hitamnya.  
"LET'S GO _SOKCHO_!"

"_Ppali hyung_!" desak Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Kris.  
"_Andwae_! Kau gila, huh?!"  
"Kau yang gila! Salah sendiri memilih _dare_"  
"Tapi tidak yang seperti ini juga"  
"Itu masalahmu". Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kris mendengus lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela _minibus_ itu dengan ragu-ragu.  
"_Ppali hyung_!" desak yang lainnya sambil tertawa geli melihat _dare_ yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.  
"Keluarkan teriakanmu yang paling kencang!"  
"AKU, WUYIFAN, LEADER EXO M, ADALAH KERBAU YANG HOBI BERGULING MALAS-MALASAN DI KASUR DAN SUKA MENGIGAU DALAM EMPAT BAHASA". Lalu setelah itu Kris kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam _minibus_.  
"Puas kalian?!" kata Kris jengkel. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut masing-masing yang kesakitan. Ya, mereka memang gila jika sudah dicampur jadi satu.

"_Eonni_ aku bosan" kata Chanri sambil menoleh ke bangku belakang, tempat dimana Sungrin dan Kiyoo duduk.  
"Main saja" kata Sungrin sambil tetap fokus dengan _tab_ di tangannya.  
"Kiyoo _eonni_, Jiyo _eonni_, ayo main sesuatu" ajak Chanri sambil membangunkan Kiyoo dan Jiyoung yang sedang terlelap, namun keduanya tidak merespon.  
"SUHO _OPPA_, SEHUN _OPPA_, _ANNYEONG_!" teriak Chanri, membuat Kiyoo dan Jiyoung terbangun dan sadar sepenuhnya.  
"SUHO _OPPA EODI_?"  
"SEHUN AH DIMANA ANAK ITU?"  
Chanri dan Sungrin yang melihatnya tertawa geli lalu melempar mereka berdua dengan bantal.  
"Radar sinyal kalian berdua meningkat 99% saat mendengar nama Suho dan Sehun. Ck _daebakida_!" decak Sungrin sambil bertepuk tangan.  
"Aku sudah menduga jika diantara kalian pasti ada 'sesuatu'" kata Chanri sambil menatap Kiyoo dan Jiyoung bergantian. Kiyoo dan Jiyoung langsung mengelak secara bersamaan.  
"_Animnida_!"  
"_Geurae_? Lalu maksud dari ekspresi kalian barusan apa?" desak Chanri sambil mencondongkan badannya dengan Jiyoung yang duduk disebelahnya.  
"_A-aniya_! _Jinjja aniya_!" tukas Jiyoung sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.  
"Eiy masih berusaha mengelak rupanya"  
"Produser akan menyusul kita ke _Sokcho_" kata Jangmi yang duduk di kursi depan, menemani sang manager yang menyetir _van_ mereka.  
"_Ne_?"  
"Tadi ia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya ia akan menyusul kita" jelas Jangmi. Yang lainnya mengangguk.  
"Sendirian?" tanya Jiyoung  
"Dengan _mini cooper_ putih kesayangannya mungkin". Yang lain mengangguk.  
"Aku rasa ia ingin menemui Yixing _gege_. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua sangat dekat" kata Kiyoo sambil mengambil bantal yang dipegang Chanri.  
"Mungkin mereka pacaran" ceplos Sungrin yang masih asik dengan _tab_nya. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat mulus di kepalanya.  
"_Yak_!"  
"Dasar biang gosip" kata Chanri dengan tatapan mencibir.  
"_Wae_? Aku hanya asal menebak. Kau juga, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Ah_arraseo_! Kau cemburu kan? Ingat Suho _oppa_!" protes Sungrin pada Kiyoo. Kiyoo langsung mendelik dan kembali memukul kepala Sungrin dengan bantal.  
"_MUSEUN IRIYA?!_

_Sokcho-si, Gangwon-do, 11.48 AM KST_

Hamparan lautan biru dan pasir putih mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai di_Sokcho_. Kris membuka jendela _minibus_, membiarkan angin semilir pantai masuk ke dalam _minibus_ itu.  
"Kapan terakhir aku merasakan hal seperti ini?" gumam Kris sambil menutup matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut kuningnya. Membuatnya sedikit berantakan.  
"Sejuk sekali, _hyung_! _Ya_ matikan _AC_ dan buka jendelanya! Biarkan angin semilir ini masuk. Sejuk sekali rasanya" ujar Baekhyun dan semua member menuruti perkataannya. Bau aroma musim panas menyeruak hidung mereka, membuat mereka semakin tidak sabar untuk bermain dan bersantai di pinggir pantai.

"Sudah sampai! Ah sejuknya!" teriak Chanri sambil meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah tiga setengah jam duduk di dalam _van_.  
"Mereka sudah sampai, sekitar satu jam yang lalu" kata Jangmi yang baru turun dari _van_ sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.  
"_Nugu_? EXO_deul_?" tanya Hana. Jangmi mengangguk.  
"Sepertinya itu _minibus_ yang mereka tumpangi". Jangmi menunjuk satu-satunya_minibus_ yang terparkir di _parkir area_ pinggir pantai Sokcho. Jangmi melihat ke arah pantai dan benar saja, dua belas manusia itu sedang berlari-lari layaknya anak _hyperactive_. Tertawa, bercanda, mereka semua terlihat senang sekali. Dan beruntungnya mereka, suasana pantai Sokcho sedang tidak se ramai biasanya. Mungkin karena liburan musim panas belum dimulai, jadi terlihat lebih sepi.  
"_Oppa_!" teriak Chanri sambil melambai ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berlari-lari di pinggir pantai bersama _bandmate_nya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu berlari mendekati Chanri.  
"_Yeogiseo_?". Chanri mengangguk lalu tersenyum.  
"Mau ikut main disana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk gerombolan_bandmate_nya yang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka.  
"_Ani_ ini masih siang, nanti kulitku gosong". Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut Chanri.  
"Eung….itu…."  
"_Wae_?"  
"Sungrin ikut kan?". Chanri terkekeh geli lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol.  
"Ada di dalam _van_" kata Chanri sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah _van_yang ada di belakangnya.  
"_Princess_ Lily!" pekik Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Chanri tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Luhan.  
"Luhanie, bisa tolong panggilkan _leader_mu?" tanya Jangmi yang baru saja mengambil beberapa tas berisi pakaian yang ada di bagasi belakang.  
"_Eo_? Kalian datang berlima?"  
"Bertujuh, dengan Hana, lalu Sophie yang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"  
"Sophie? Produser itu ikut juga? Aku rasa Yixing _hyung_ yang menyuruhnya kemari" kata Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.  
"_Ya hyung_! _Come here_!" teriak Luhan pada Kris yang sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai sana. Kris menoleh lalu berlari menghampiri Luhan.  
"_Eo yeogiseo_" sapa Kris pada Chanri, Jangmi, Hana, lalu Sungrin, Jiyoung, dan Kiyoo yang baru saja turun dari _van_  
"Sungrin-_ssi_" panggil Chanyeol. Sungrin menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya.  
"Oh _annyeong_"  
"Eiy kalian berdua kaku sekali" kata Chanri lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, bermaksud agar mereka berdua mendekat. Tapi Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh Sungrin yang bersender pada _van_. Wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa senti selama beberapa saat. Kalau saja Kris dan Jangmi tidak berdeham secara bersamaan mungkin kejadian saling tatap itu akan terus berlanjut.  
"_M-mianhae_" kata Chanyeol tergagap sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungrin.  
"_G-gwaenchana, jinjja gwaenchana_" jawab Sungrin buru-buru sambil merapikan poninya.  
"Kev, apa kalian sudah dapat tempat penginapan?" tanya Jangmi pada Kris.  
"Belum, tadi sesampainya disini kami langsung kemari". Jangmi mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama? Dan lagi, hari sudah makin siang. Kalian pasti lapar dan belum makan siang kan?"  
"Ah _nuna_ kau tahu saja kalau kami lapar" kata Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.  
"Gerak cepat. Kalian lapar kan? Cepat kita cari _resort_ lalu setelah itu akan aku masakkan makanan untuk kalian. Kev, panggil anak buahmu dan suruh mereka naik ke _minibus_, lalu kita cari _resort_ bersama-sama"

"_Ge_ ini sudah jam 3, bolehkah kami main lagi?" bujuk Tao pada Kris. "Cuaca di luar juga tidak terlalu panas. Lihat, mataharinya tertutup awan kan?". Kris melirik arlojinya lalu menatap Tao.  
"Pergilah". Tao menepuk bahu Kris lalu memberi tahu teman-temannya untuk bermain lagi. Dan segerombolan manusia itu langsung menyerbu bibir pantai.

"Rasakan ini" teriak Jiyoung sambil mengguyurkan air laut pada Sehun dari dalam ember yang ia bawa. Entahlah dari mana ember itu ia dapatkan.  
"Hei bajuku basah!" rajuk Sehun lalu menyipratkan air laut ke wajah Jiyoung.  
"Asin, bodoh!". Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya; menyipratkan air laut ke wajah Jiyoung.  
"Dorong lagi, _ge_. Ke tengah sana" pinta Chanri pada Luhan yang mendorong ban besar yang mengapung diatas air. Tiba-tiba ada ombak besar yang membawa ban yang dinaiki Chanri makin jauh dari Luhan.  
"_Gege_ tolong aku! Nanti aku dimakan ikan hiu, _ppaliwa_!" kata Chanri panik. Luhan yang mendengarnya terbahak lalu setelah itu air laut masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk berkali-kali. Karma sepertinya.  
"_Oppa_!" panggil Kiyoo. Suho menoleh lalu Kiyoo menyipratkan air laut ke wajahnya. Suho tertawa lalu mengejar Kiyoo. Air pantai itu membasahi kaki dan pakaian mereka.  
"_Oppa stop_! Aku punya ide" kata Kiyoo lalu berbisik di telinga Suho. Suho mengangguk lalu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, membisikinya lalu bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Mereka bertiga diam-diam mendekati Sungrin yang sedang berjalan ke tengah pantai. Setengah pakaiannya sudah basah.  
"Eh apa-apaan ini!" pekik Sungrin yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Suho mengangkat tubuhnya.  
"Karena setengah pakaianmu sudah basah, jadi kami berniat membuat semuanya jadi basah" kata Kiyoo lalu mulai memberi aba-aba pada Suho dan Chanyeol.  
"_Hana…dul…set!_". Dan pakaian Sungrin basah semua. Bukan hanya pakaiannya, seluruh tubuhnya basah. Suho, Kiyoo, dan Chanyeol melemparnya ke dalam air.  
"Yixing-_ah_. Yixing menoleh. Didapatinya Sophie yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.  
"_Yeogiseo_". Sophie mengangguk lalu ikut duduk di samping Yixing.  
"Tidak ikut main air?" tanya Sophie. Yixing menatapnya, lalu menggeleng.  
"Sedang tidak ingin" jawab Yixing, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil ranting yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya barusan. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas pasir dengan ranting itu.  
"Zhang Yixing. Kenapa menulis namamu sendiri?" tanya Sophie. Yixing tidak menjawab. Dirinya masih asik dengan kegiatannya menulis diatas pasir.  
"Namaku dan namamu" kata Yixing sambil melempar ranting itu ke sembarang arah. Di atas pasir itu, Yixing menulis namanya dan nama Sophie, lalu dibingkai dengan lambang hati. Yixing menatap Sophie lekat dan tersenyum.  
"_Woaini_"

"_Eonni_ aku mau lagi" kata Kiyoo sambil menyerahkan piringya pada Jangmi. Malam ini, member EXO dan Explosion sedang mengadakan _BBQ party_.  
"_Nuna_ ini enak sekali" komentar Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.  
"Eiy _disgusting_" protes Jiyoung sambil memukul mulut kakaknya. "Habiskan dulu baru komentar"  
"Rose, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kris pada Jangmi yang sedang membolak-balik daging diatas panggangan. Jangmi menoleh lalu mengangguk.  
"Yang lama juga tak apa _ge_" ledek Luhan sambil menyuapi Chanri dengan makanannya.  
"Sudahlah, ayo" ajak Jangmi sambil mendorong Kris menjauh dari kerumunan grupnya.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Jangmi sambil merapatkan _cardigan tosca_ yang dipakainya.  
"_Nothing_. Hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" jawab Kris sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya. Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya ada deru ombak dan samar-samar bunyi jangkrik di kejauhan.  
"_Jaemi isseo? You had fun_?". Jangmi mengangguk lalu menatap Kris sambil tersenyum. Kris ikut tersenyum.  
"Dingin ya" kata Kris, lalu menggenggam tangan Jangmi, memasukkannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_nya. Jangmi menunduk malu.  
"Tidak usah malu seperti itu" kata Kris sambil terkekeh. Jangmi lalu mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya, berusaha mencairkan kekakuan diantara mereka berdua.  
"_Eo_, cepat sekali beritanya menyebar" pekik Jangmi sambil menatap layar ponselnya.  
"Berita apa?" tanya Kris penasaran. Ia merebut ponsel di tangan Jangmi dan membaca apa yang tertera di layar. Judul itu ditulis dengan huruf kapital bercetak tebal.  
EXO AND EXPLOSION'S MEMBER GOES TO BEACH TOGETHER.

The End


End file.
